Midnight Love
by Ran Mouri
Summary: White Haru loves yuki with all his heart.... now, no one said anything Black haru feeling the same... YAOI


A/N: Me again... uuuuh by now you must all hate me but I can't help it… this one goes again to my dearest friend Aurelie-chan (Oruchuban Ebichu now) hope you like it ne? *GRINS*  
  
Midnight Love.  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
Problem Child….  
  
How I hated that name……  
  
Everyone called me that when I was younger… and why? Because I hated Yuki Sohma, the venerated Rat of the Jyunnichi with all my heart and soul…   
  
So what if I thought he was only a spoiled brat with a big ego and no brother? Hah! It was his fault everything that happened to me. Why people dubbed me of stupid and shunned me away…  
  
After all….  
  
The Second animal to get to heavens is never as important as the first one…  
  
People can be so cruel…  
  
More so when I realized I was far better been the second animal… the stupid cow… than been the one that didn't make it at all….  
  
I met him when I was about five years old… He was six and was training under a waterfall like on the movies. His short legs hitting the water lightly as his small hands tried to move his hair from his amazing ruby eyes without success…  
  
Kyo Sohma…  
  
The Cat of the legend….  
  
I had been sent to Kazuma Shihan since my mother thought it would help me control my temper… I thought it was stupid, how can you control almost a lifetime (hey! I was only five and it WAS my lifetime by then) of been picked on and called stupid by just hitting someone?  
  
I went near him as he sat on a rock; letting his feet soak on the cold water and closing his eyes in meditation. His whole body stretched in a graceful arch as he sighed deeply, accustoming his senses to his surroundings.  
  
I was captivated with the peace that emanated from him at that moment, all my rage and hate…. Disappeared then….  
  
I smiled…  
  
"How long do you plan on standing there?" His voice made me jump a little, I didn't know he knew I was there.  
  
"Ah… until you saw me?" I asked smartly. He opened his eyes once more and looked at me.  
  
"You are the cow right?" I nodded dumbly and gasped when a full smile lit his face. "nice to meet you." He said happily. "Not many cursed come here."  
  
"Why not?" I asked confused. He seemed like a nice guy to be around.   
  
"I'm the cat you know?" He said darkly. "And sometimes I like to take my beads off and EAT JYUNNICHI!!!" At this he jumped and landed by my side, a veracious expression on his face.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I cried as I fell to my knees and punched as hard as I could… but no cry of pain came as I was used to. I opened my eyes in shock to see him grinning abode me while holding my fist in his hand. "COOL!!" I said amazed.  
  
"You have a nice right hook, though you have to train it more." He said while dusting himself off and walking to the nearby trees. I stared at him in silent awe as he disappeared…  
  
"You coming or not?" He blinked appearing once more.  
  
"Ah… HAI!!" I said as I followed happily.  
  
Weeks passed while I stayed with him and Kazuma Shihan… My temper sure had calmed but my hate for Yuki Sohma only grew…  
  
I had to watch as every week the Sohma students came to the dojo, and Kyo-chan had to hide in a dark room to avoid been seen… when I asked him the reason he just smiled sadly and told me.  
  
"Those students pay the bills… I they saw me they'd run away so.. I just stay here."  
  
My anger boiled at his reluctant answer and since that day I spent all those classes in the room with him, just chatting and getting more aquitanted…   
  
How was I to know… at my five years of age…  
  
That I was falling in love with him?  
  
Disaster befell when Yuki himself came to study at the Dojo ordered by Akito…  
  
Kazuma Shihan didn't want to tell us, knowing how sensible was Kyo-chan of the matter… it had been not enough time since the suicide of his mother, and he had little to none confidence in himself.  
  
The moment I saw the brat my rage boiled… how dared he come here and stare at Kyo-chan… MY Kyo-chan as he trained on the waterfall?? THAT'S WHAT I DID DAMN IT!!  
  
"SHINEEEEE!!!!" I yelled as I attacked him. He turned sharply to me and blocked me with his thin arms. HAH! As if that could protect him from six years of unrepressed rage.  
  
"HARU-CHAN!!! YAMETE!!!!"   
  
Well…that stopped me….  
  
"Haru-chan! What do you think you are doing!!" He yelled at me angrily, he had yet to notice that the boy he was protecting was the Rat himself, the font of all our suffering.  
  
"Demo… Kyo-chan!" I tried to protest but his sad eyes stopped me once again.   
  
"I'll go talk with Shishio… but when I come back you'd better apologized you hear!" With that he left me alone with the rat… or Yuki as I would learn to call him…  
  
"Ha…to….ri….san." Whispered the silver haired boy in shock. I think my attack had shaken him a lot. Good! He deserved it. But my joy was short lived as a man in white lab coat came from the car that was parked nearby.  
  
How come I didn't see it before?  
  
Yuki jumped into the man's arms and hid his face on the broad chest. Whispering something that oddly sounded like "make him stop hating me… I don't want him to hate me too."  
  
I stood there… shocked…. What the HELL!? But before I could retort to that the man, whom I would learn latter was Hatori reached out to me with his palm outstretched and covered my eyes. A bright light enveloped me before I passed out.  
  
***   
  
When I woke up again I was laying in my bed, that I knew… but I couldn't move myself.. it was like another person had been placed in my body and I was just a poor spectator on what was happening…  
  
Yuki was sitting by my side talking happily to me as if I was his best friend and to my horror I was answering with a stupid joke.  
  
WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME!!!  
  
This other person never let me talk with Kyo like I wanted again. And stopped me whenever I wanted to join him in the room where he hid himself. And his eyes turned colder and colder on me… the betrayal clear in them…  
  
He had loved me too in his own shy way…  
  
And this other me had ruined it all…  
  
Soon I learned that when things got ugly my false self would cower and let me take control of my body if only for a little while, and that was how we got dubbed White and Black Haru.  
  
And while White Haru is entrapped in the charm of Yuki the rat…  
  
My heart will forever belong to Kyo… my first friend.  
  
My love…  
  
Even when I'm writting this I'm sitting by your side as you sleep unaware of me... I watch you rest, for I know in the morning White will take over and everything will start again... you'll yell at him for being here and he'll just tell you he got lost on his way to the bathroom... it always happens like this...  
  
So when you read this letter Kyo… understand it's not a joke… it's my own curse and torture… Hatori innocently wanted me to forget my hate for Yuki, thus making us a more united family..  
  
In its place what he did was curse me into a split persona... unable to love you like you deserve…  
  
I don't know how long this will last or if one day Hatori will find a cure (to which I assure you he is looking… he has since I told him of his mistake a few years ago) But one thing is sure…  
  
All the times you and I fight…   
  
All the times I lean into you… defeated under your power…  
  
All the whispered 'I love you' you hear at night…  
  
It's me Kyo-chan….   
  
I'll always be your midnight lover... my dearest Kyo-chan  
  
With love...  
  
Black Haru.  
  
OWARI  
  
A/N: Nyaaaaaaa what do you think? At the beginning I wasn't planning of doing such a bratty Yuki but it just popped out like this… gomen ne! ^-^¡¡ 


End file.
